


Mistakenly In Love With You

by cookieboo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Angst, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, maybe some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookieboo/pseuds/cookieboo
Summary: The sound of music could be portrayed to whoever is producing it. The sound could be peaceful, heartbreaking, sad or energetic. But no matter what kind of music genre the song came from, it will always go back to the source. And the source is the musician’s heart.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Mistakenly In Love With You

hello everyone! just a quick note from me but thank you for stopping by this new story that I'm putting together! I really appreciate the support and I hope you enjoy this! :)

_good luck! ;)_


End file.
